


50 Sentences: Dean and Benny

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 Sentences, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Conversations, Family, Love, M/M, Queer Benny Lafitte, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Set: Epsilon.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: 50 Sentences [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/408115
Kudos: 9





	50 Sentences: Dean and Benny

**Attention**

Prayers floating through the air catches his attention, and he wonders who Castiel is, and he wonders what sort of creature is praying to this Castiel.

**Believe**

He’s long since given up on ever leaving Purgatory, but then, Dean Winchester is the type who doesn’t give those much of a choice but to believe whatever Dean himself believes.

**Blur**

In Purgatory, a blur saves Dean, and he doesn’t know whether to be grateful or even more scared.

**Book**

One thing Dean quickly discovers Sammy and Benny have in common is: Both look to books first most of the time.

**Brother**

Sam demands how to know how they can trust him, and Benny says, “I didn’t drink your brother dry while we were in Purgatory.”

**Change**

“Look, Benny, one thing we need to be clear about: I’m going to die human,” Dean says, “no matter how much I want to be with you, I won’t be a vampire.”

**Child**

Dean was a child when he killed his first vampire, and trusting this one here in Purgatory goes against everything he knows and believes.

**Command**

This angel, he’s told, once commanded armies of other angels, and looking at him, all he sees is a stupid, practically blind creature who doesn’t see how much devotion the hunter is capable of holding or where this devotion is aimed at.

**Cool**

“You had a cool sense of style back then,” Dean comments as he looks at old pictures.

**Drive**

Sam knows things must be serious between the two when Dean lets Benny drive the Impala.

**Eye**

Despite his growing fondness for the hunter, he keeps his eye out for when it’s time to quickly part company.

**Fool**

Castiel asks if he loves Dean, and he answers, “As a brother, sure, but only a fool would fall for him the way you have,” and even if Castiel thinks he’s lying, angels don’t have vampire senses, and he can fool the best of them.

**Fortune**

Benny sets out to make his fortune, he gets turned, he ends up in Purgatory, and then, this freckle-faced, wide-eyed human starts sending out prayers, and he wonders if he’s ever going to be fortunate enough not to end up in these situations that bring nothing but heartache in the end.

**Gentle**

The vampire is gentle in tending his wounds, and Dean doesn’t want to start to believe Benny is telling the truth about being peaceful on Earth.

**Ghost**

Dean dies, and Benny makes sure Dean being trapped as a ghost isn’t possible.

**Good**

In another universe, they aren’t hunter and vampire or they’re at peace with one another from the beginning despite this, and they met with a, “Good to meet you,” and a handshake.

**Goodbye**

Dean asks if there isn’t anything worth staying on Earth for, and for a second, he’s tempted to answer, ‘You,’ but instead, he says his goodbyes.

**Harm**

“Sam isn’t going to hurt you, Benny,” Dean promises.

**Hide**

“You can only hide how you feel about Dean for so long,” Castiel says.

**History**

“My brother’s told me a little about your time with him in Purgatory,” Sam says.

**Hold**

“Dammit, Sam, Benny doesn’t have some mystical hold on me!”

**Hunger**

The hunger starts to overwhelm him, and making a cut on his arm, Dean guides him to it with the warning, “Once we’re out of here, you’re going back to a strict cow-blood only diet.”

**King**

“King me,” Benny says, and for once, Dean sees, Sam looks at him with some approaching respect.

**Last**

He kills the last of his old coven, and the loneliness is suffocating until the feel of Dean’s hand on his shoulder brings him back.

**Learn**

“I always wondered when Sammy would learn to stop trusting monsters, but then, I found myself trusting you, and I started to realise, maybe, some of what I’ve always thought were monsters aren’t,” Dean confides.

**Mad**

It really doesn’t surprise Benny to learn that between the sometimes mad Castiel and the overly-impulsive Dean, Sam Winchester is the relatively sane one.

**Motion**

“Let me tell you about the time Sam set the apocalypse in motion,” is Dean’s response to this observation.

**Naked**

Finding out a vampire and who knows what else heard his prayers to Cas makes Dean feel almost naked.

**Need**

“I’m going to need you to stop summoning me back from Purgatory, Dean,” Benny says.

**Never**

“I’ll never forget you, Benny,” Dean says before sending him back to Purgatory.

**Now**

Castiel arrives one day, and sighing, he asks, “What’s Dean gotten himself into now?”

**One**

“Your brother was the one person I could trust in Purgatory,” Benny tells Sam.

**Picture**

There are no pictures in Purgatory, but he can still remember green eyes clearly.

**Power**

“Your angel’s powers should grow here as time passes, but I don’t think you want to wait that long to try to get back, hunter.”

**Precious**

Hunters interrogate him, and he says, “It’s not as if I’m someone precious to Dean Winchester; I just fit within his code.”

**Safe**

“We have to keep Benny safe, Cas,” Sam says, “because, like it or not, he’s important to Dean.”

**Shadow**

“Stop lurking in the shadows,” Dean irritably orders before adding, “and I thought it was bad when Cas watched me sleep.”

**Sing**

“No, he didn’t sing me to sleep,” he snaps at Benny’s ribbing.

**Soul**

Some vampires might be peaceful, but even acknowledging this, Dean never questioned the fact vampires are soulless until in met Benny.

**Stop**

“Dean deserves for you to stop lying about how you feel about him,” he’s told by more than one person.

**Sudden**

He can just imagine how a sudden declaration of non-platonic feelings from a vampire would go over with a hunter like Dean.

**Thousand**

Thousands of years pass in Purgatory, he ends up back on Earth, and he sets out to see if there are any of his descendants and any of the Winchesters’ around.

**Time**

“Time to tell me the truth about why you’ve been avoiding me, Benny,” Dean declares.

**Torn**

Dean used to struggle with his bisexuality; now, he struggles with his feelings for a vampire.

**Vision**

Benny thought the prayers were bad, but when he starts seeing visions of the person praying…

**Wait**

“If we find a way out, you better hurry, because, I’m not waiting for you or your angel.”

**Wall**

In Purgatory, the walls hunter and vampire have put up around themselves slowly start to crumble as they get to know one another.

**Wash**

“I don’t care if the blood is from you drinking or helping Dean protect a kid, you both need to learn how to wash your clothes properly,” Sam gripes.

**Wrong**

Too many things can go wrong with trusting a hunter, too many things can go wrong with liking one, too many things can go wrong with loving one, Benny knows, but he also knows lying curled next to Dean looking up at the stars feels so _right_.

**Young**

“Maybe, someday, we’ll meet a vampire who isn’t bad,” Sam says, and Dean knows his little brother is just too young to understand that all vampires are bad and untrustworthy.


End file.
